Benutzer:Tautropfen
Was? Die Bilder stören und lenken ab? Gut! Datei:milk.gif intensifies 150px EPIC PETER DANCE 200px To-Do *'!CA-Versionen überprüfen!' **Ferretclaw **Lilyheart **Seedpaw *Mangabilder **'SkyClan and the Stranger' ***Flechtenpelz x ***Rehfarn / ***Nesselspritzer x ***Hasensprung / ***Tüpfelblatt x ***Blütenduft x ***Kleeschweif x ***Spatzenschweif x ***Echoklang x ***Springschweif x ***Sol / Harry x ***Sturmjunges x ***Harryjunges x **'Ravenpaw's Path' ***Rabenpfote ***Mikusch ***Willie ***Minty ***Schnapper ***Springer ***Tess ***Schneeflocke ***Eiszapfen ***Wölkchen ***Sniff ***Borkenpfote / Borkenpelz (x2) ***Sandpfote / Sandsturm (x2?) ***Weißpelz ***Blaustern ***Tüpfelblatt ***Violet ***Geißel ***Moorkralle ***(Hellschweif?) ***Krähenjunges ***Hüpfer ***Johler ***Blattjunges ***Eichhornjunges ***Feuerstern ***Rußpelz ***Ampferpfote ***Regenpfote ***Graustreif ***Wolkenschweif ***Schuss ***Mitzi ***Fritz ***Lichtherz ***Farnpelz ***Brombeerpfote ***Lahmfuß **'The Rise of Scourge' ***Ruby ***Socks ***Geißel ***Quince ***Jake ***Tigerpfote ***Stachelkralle ***Blaupelz ***Samwise ***Brick ***Knochen ***(Braunstern?) ***Kieselstein ***(Feuerstern?) **Super Edition Mangas Versionen ***'Blausterns Prophezeiung' ****Blaustern ****Sammy ****Weißpelz ****Langschweif ****Löwenherz ***'Das Schicksal des WolkenClans' ****Hasensprung / Rabbitpaw ****Nesselspritzer / Nettlepaw ****Pflaumenweide / Plumpaw ****Creekfeather / Creekpaw ****Blattstern ****Elsterpelz ****Weißmond ****Ziegensturm ****Scharfkralle ****Spitzmauszahn ****Springschweif ****Tupfenwunsch ***'Streifensterns Bestimmung' ****Schattenpfote ****Mosspaw ****Streifenstern ****Sonnenfisch ****Silberfluss ****Schmutzfell ****Graustreif ****Ahornschatten ****Federpfote ****Sturmpfote ****Brombeerblüte ****Weidenbrise ***'Gelbzahns Geheimnis' ****Gelbzahn ****Braunstern ****Feuerherz ****Rußpelz / Rußpfote ****Maispfote ****Wieselpfote ****Wühlpelz ****Salbeibart ***'Tallstar's Revenge' ****Riesenstern ****Moorkralle ****Kurzbart ****Rindengesicht ****(Schwarzstern?) ****Feuerstern ****Jake ***'Bramblestar's Storm' ****Eichhornschweif ****Sandsturm ****Hollytuft ****Brombeerstern ****(Sorrelstripe) ****(Fernsong) ****Rußherz ****Löwenglut ****Stormcloud ****Blattsee ****Gelbzahn ***'Moth Flight's Vision' ****''folgt'' *Prophezeiungen: **ab Feuer und Tiger Prophezeiung bis Ende Prophezeiungen prüfen *Omen **ab Meute Omen bis Ein problematischer Stock ''prüfen **ab ''Die Motte fliegt bis Water Reed prüfen 1.621 × 1.017 pixel Vorlagen *Krieger: abgeschlossen *Hauskätzchen: abgeschlossen *Einzelläufer: abgeschlossen *Beutejäger: abgeschlossen *Streuner: abgeschlossen *Schüler und Heilerschüler: abgeschlossen *Sharpclaw: abgeschlossen *Stamm/Clan Junges: abgeschlossen *To-Be / Softpaw: abgeschlossen *Hauskätzchen-/Streuner- und Einzelläuferjungen: abgeschlossen *Katzen der Berge - in Arbeit *Königin / Jungenmutter: Skizze *Heiler: Skizze *Anführer: Skizze *Höhlenwächter: Skizze / folgt *Ältester: folgt *Steinsager: Heiler/Anführerpose mit Kräutern *Stellvertreter: folgt *Cats of the Park (Einzelläufer?) Meine Character Arts Pokemon - Kämpf gegen mich! :3 Schreibt mich doch mit eurem Freundescode auf meiner Diskussionsseite an und los gehts. :3 (Ich kann euch übrigens auch beim Entwickeln von Pokemon helfen, falls es Bedarf daran gibt.) Mein Freundescode: 1118-0759-3475 Bilder von anderen Leutis, danke nochmal! :D Taaaau.png |Tautropfen.... im wahrsten Sinne des wortes (von Star) xDDDD Frohe Weihnachten für Tau.jpg |von Aki :3 Tauglanz.fürKeks! nimms mir ned übel tautropfen ^^.PNG |von Mond <3 Tauregen.für Tautropfen.PNG |auch von Mond <3 Taustreif.für.Tau.png |von Fire :D Tropfenglanz.fürTau.bySilber.png |von Silber ^^ Dewheart.fürTau.bySilver.png |von Mond Jayfeather.Wallpaper.bySilver.fürTau.png |Wallpaper von Mond~ FürTau.byTini.png |von Tini *w* Für Taulilein.byTini.png |auch von Tini :3 Für Tau ^^byTini.png |ebenfalls von Tini <3 FürTauBySmara.png |von Smara :D <3 Moon.für.Tau.by.Flockii.png |von Flocke ~ FüTau.png |von Diamantenpelz :3 FürTau.2.png |ebenfalls von Diamantenpelz ^^ Tau und Klee.png |von Flocke ^^ FürTau.bySaphir.png |von Saphir Frohe_Weihnachten_für_Tau.jpg|von Aki <333 HimmelspfotebyDidi.png |von Diamant FürTau.png | Von Brombeerschweif :3 Mating base yes i said mating base by emmarose26-d4yz9ye.png |... fragt nicht xD Datei:Moonanimated.gifEigene Bilder ~ Tini.wollte.es.so.PNG|Hallo :D Dembandages.png The Fire Princess.png Kanashimi no Mokou He.png LightningStrikePatrol.PNG |Szene aus Battles of the Clans :3 BELTZ.PNG |Was ich von Beltz halte.... Tau.xD.PNG |Das sieht so kacke aus... xD Battle.PNG Moon Rena.png Beltz.Logik.png RoT.1.png |Mein erster fake Screenshot =3 Deaths 2 Baderfang.PNG HeyKestrel.PNG|KestrelflightXFlametail :D DieFeuerpfoteShow.PNG|Die Feuerpfote Show :D Meine Geschichten und Fanfics *Warrior Cats FF: Rise of Two *Warrior Cats FF: Zuflucht *Warrior Cats FF: Dunkle Nächte (zusammen mit Tini, obwohl ich bis jetzt noch kein Kapi geschrieben hab xDD) Klicke HIER für einen sofortigen Lachflash :D Warrior Cats AMV Sammlung Langeweile? Keine Ahnung welche Videos du auf YouTube anschauen sollst? Dann schau dir Taus Warrior Cats AMV Sammlung an ;3 Zitate Hass- und Lieblingskatzen || Bücher Hinweis: Die folgenden Begründungen zu den Charakteren können Spoiler enthalten. Lesen auf eigene Gefahr. Meine Favouriten *Ashfur **Er wäre, wenn er sich in eine bessere Katze als Eichhornflug verliebt hätte, ein wirklich niedlicher Gefährte. Ich denke auch, er ist ein guter Mentor und es ist verständlich, dass er, wenn er auch noch eins von Eichhornflugs (vermeidlichen) Jungen zum Schüler bekommt, irgendwann durchdreht, weil er ständig daran erinnert wird, dass es sein Sohn hätte sein können. *Scourge *Goosefeather **Alle halten ihn für verrückt und faul - gut faul ist er auch, aber während andere 08/15 Heiler ersteinmal gefühlte fünftausend Jahre über die Bedeutung eines Traums philosophieren müssen, weiß er sofort was es bedeutet. *Badgerpaw *Bluestar *Jayfeather *Thistleclaw *Redtail. *Lionheart **Einer der Gentleman-Warriors |D *Whitestorm right|thumb|500px|ein Paar meiner Lieblingskatzen *Brackenfur **Kann schon fast mit Whitestorm und Lionheart mithalten. *Bumblestripe **So ein süßer Kater ... solchen Abschaum wie Dovewing hat er nicht verdient. *Tawnypelt **Im Gegensatz zu ihrem behinderten Bruder, macht sie keine falschen Entschuldigungen und will nichts mit ihrem Vater zu tun haben. Ich mag ihre Unabhängigkeit und dass sie sich nicht beirren lässt. *Graystripe *Stonetooth *Raggedstar *Cedarstar **Bester Anführer, den es je gegeben hat. *Clawface **Er ist sau nett und dass er Spottedleaf getötet hab, nehm ich ihm nicht übel. *Dustpelt **Mein Vorbild *Half Moon *Storm *Oakheart *Thrushpelt *Cloudpelt *Cinderpelt *Jake *Shrewclaw *Hawkheart *Cherryfall *Lightningtail & Donner (Ich liebe ihre Bromance.) *Pebbleheart *Slate *Patchkit *Mapleshade Meine Hass-Charaktere *Berrynose *Sandstorm *Stick *Princess *Leafpool *Brambleclaw *Cloudtail *Daisy *Mousefur *Leafstar *Snookthorn *Millie *Hollyleaf *Sagewhisker *Spottedleaf *Foxheart *Clear Sky *Larksong *Flametail *Star Flower Lieblingscouples *JayXHalf *AshXWhite *ThrushXBlueXOak *CinderXFire *CrookedXWillow *FeatherXCrow *SharpXCherry *SwiftXBright *RaggedXYellow *GrayXSilver *HollyXFallen *ShrewXSquirrel *SunXMoon *JessyXBramble *RavenXBarley Hasscouples *GrayXMillie *FireXSand *FireXSpotted *LeafXCrow *DoveXBumble *SquirrelXBramble *LionXHeather *CloudXBright *JayXBriar *JayXCinder *JayXPoppy *PoppyXBerry Buch-Ranking Die Bücher die ich gelesen hab, gelistet danach, wie toll ich sie fand |D Staffel 1 #Into the Wild #Forest of Secrets #Darkest Hour #A Dangerous Path #Fire and Ice #Rising Storm Staffel 2 #Twilight #Dawn #Sunset #Moonrise #Midnight #Starlight Staffel 3 #Long Shadows #Eclipse #The Sight #Sunrise #Outcast #Dark River Staffel 4 #The Last Hope #Sign of the Moon #The Forgotten Warrior #Night Whispers #Fading Echoes #The Fourth Apprentice Staffel 5 #The First Battle #A Forest Divided #The Blazing Star #Thunder Rising #The Sun Trail Super Edtions #Bluestar's Prophecy #Tallstar's Revenge #Yellowfang's Secret & Crookedstar's Promise #Bramblestar's Storm #Firestar's Quest #SkyClan's Destiny Mangas #The Rise of Scourge #Tigerstar and Sasha #Ravenpaw's Path #SkyClan and the Stranger #Graystripe and Millie Field Guides #Battles of the Clans #The Ultimate Guide #Secrets of the Clans #Code of the Clans #Cats of the Clans Novellen #Mapleshade's Vengeance #Tigerclaw's Fury #Mistystar's Omen #Hollyleaf's Story #Leafpool's Wish #Cloudstar's Journey #Dovewing's Silence Short Stories Folgt Staffeln #The Original Series #Dawn of the Clans #Omen of the Stars #Power of Three #The New Prophecy 'Bücher, die ich noch(mal) lesen muss' *Path of Stars *The Apprentice's Quest *Moth Flight's Vision *Shadows of the Clans **(Mapleshade's Vengeance) **Goosefeather's Madness **Ravenpaw's Farewell *Die Mangas: **Auftritte *After Sunset: We Need to Talk *After Sunset: The Right Choice? *Tigerstar: Heart of Evil? *Spottedleaf's Honest Answer *The Death of Bright Stream *The Clans Decide *Brightspirit's Mercy *Why is Jaypaw blind? *The Elders' Concern *Die letzte Hoffnung *YS *DotC #1 *DotC #2 Warrior Cats: ___ der Finsternis Reihe Die Originalcover sind von Beltz gestaltet, das Copyright liegt bei ihnen. Erklärung was das ganze soll: *(siehe unter der Gallerie) DerFinsternis.jpg DerFinsternis2.jpg DerFinsternis3.jpg DerFinsternis4.jpg DerFinsternis5.jpg DerFinsternis6.jpg DerFinsternis2.1.jpg DerFinsternis2.2.jpg DerFinsternis2.3.jpg DerFinsternis2.4.jpg DerFinsternis2.5.jpg DerFinsternis2.6.jpg DerFinsternis3.1.jpg DerFinsternis3.2.jpg DerFinsternis3.3.jpg DerFinsternis3.4.jpg DerFinsternis3.5.jpg DerFinsternis3.6.jpg DerFinsternis4.1.jpg DerFinsternisSE.1.jpg DerFinsternisSE.2.jpg DerFinsternisSE.3.jpg DerFinsternisSE.4.jpg DerFinsternisFG.1.jpg Beltz' Übersetzer - so ist es ein paar von uns aufgefallen - scheinen in der letzten Zeit gerne mit Titel der Finsternis zu übersetzen. (Darkest Hour -> Stunde der Finsternis, Dark Forest -> Wald der Finsternis, Dark River -> Fluss der Finsternis) Also dachte ich mir, ich mach mir nen Spaß draus und parodier das :3 Über mich Diese Userin ist so treu wie Half Moon. Diese Userin kann so nachtragend wie Leopardstar sein. Diese Userin ist so sarkastisch wie Jayfeather. Diese Userin kann so bissig wie Yellowfang sein. Diese Userin versucht so fair wie Cedarstar zu sein. Diese Userin sagt, was sie denkt wie Squirrelflight. Diese Userin kann so überzeugend wie Sol sein. Diese Userin folgt anderen nur, wenn sie auch von ihnen überzeugt ist, wie Mousefur. Diese Userin hat ihren eigenen Glauben wie Mothwing. Diese Userin ist so loyal wie Dustpelt. Diese Userin ist so mutig wie Badgerfang. Diese Userin mag Schnee, genau wie Lionheart. *Spitznamen / Chatnamen: Tau, Olastik, Mantazu, Pidgeot *Lieblingstier: Rotkehlchen, Blutfinken, Drachen, andere Vogelarten und Heckenschweine *Lieblingsband/-sänger/etc.: Crush40, Jun Senoue, 30 Seconds to Mars, Linkin Park *Lieblingslieder: Open your Heart, Live and Learn, In the End, Break you Open, Dreams of an Absolution, Numb, Kings and Queens, Starts with One, 9 Crimes, Supporting Me, His World (Zebrahead Version), Guardian Angel, Monster (by Paramore), Sucker Lover, Waking Dream Wiki-Aktivität http://de.warrior-cats.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage%3AR Variationen meines Namens Tau ...weil drei Buchstaben aneinander zu reihen echt schwer sein kann :'D *taasua, zai, tu, tau+, tu+, az, tzab, tat, au, aun, zau(n), tot, stau, sau, manztau, mantazu, aldi, tazu, trau, hau, tau v, traubv, taruewn, tsi, taui, taub, tazb, Üta, taqua, gau, tzha(b), Fau, azai, suez, zsi, Grill, tsuli, irene, tazug, tasu, haus, bauhs, tausn, statz, uat, iuh, hut, schinkentau, rtl (i'm looking at you, fire <.< xD), taust, raz, rsz, sttdrrt, taswub, sky (ALLES FRISCH) (to be continued) Meine Freunde So, wer hier jetzt ne Freundesliste erwartet hat, hat falsch gedacht; ich hasse diese Dinger nämlich. :3 Wieso? Nun, ich selbst kann mir doch am besten merken, mit wem ich befreundet bin und mit wem nicht, für sowas brauche ich keine Liste. ^^ Tutorials thumb|center|670 px|Shading Tutorial thumb|center|670 px|Augenshading Tutorial thumb|center|670 px|Moonflower Making Of (oder auch: hässliche Tabbys Tutorial?) Kategorie:Benutzer